Heat Breaking
by Snot of the Dragon
Summary: What happens when the tension between Kirk and Spock finally breaks?


Title: Heat Breaking

Fandom: Star Trek: The Original Series

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. If I did, Amok Time would be completely something else, if you know what I mean. ^////^

Summary: What happens when the tension between Kirk and Spock finally breaks?

They stood before each other gazing into each other's eyes intently. The reason that Spock came to talk to him was completely forgotten by both of them. The heat that had been building up between them seemed to finally come to a head and they couldn't hold back now.

Surprisingly it was Spock who made the first move; he walked towards Kirk like a wild jungle cat only stopping at the desk that separated them. He reached across the table until his hand could gently stroke his cheek. Kirk's eyes closed in pleaser as he leaned both into the hot touch on his face as well as over the desk to get closer the hot body it was attached to. When the hand crept down to his chin to tilt his head he opened his eyes and looked at the face of the one he longed for that had been so out of reach until now.

Dark eyes that usually held intense scientific curiosity and knowledge now where just smoldering embers of passion and Kirk wondered for a moment if his own face looked like that but all thought left as soon as he saw Spock's face drawing closer to his own. He leaned up to try to meet those lips sooner. They stop just a hairs breath away from each other and gazed at each other once again. For a split second Kirk saw fear cross those eyes, on impulse he raised a hand to touch Spock's angular cheek bone and to gently caress the beautiful ears of the Vulcan in front of him.

The Vulcan in question closed his eyes and his face relaxed as Kirk continued to run his fingers over the pointed ear. He finally left the ear alone and decided to caress the silky hair on the back of Spock's head. The dark eyes finally opened once again. No doubt or fear to be seen in their depths only heat and affection. Kirk felt a gentle pull on his chin to bring him forward, in response to pulled Spock's head towards him. Finally, finally their lips touched and it was as if the world had disappeared around them. The kiss got more heated and the pleasant burning inside of him slowly turned into a raging fire that threatened to burn him alive, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Unfortunately the burn in his lungs was too much to ignore and so reluctantly pulled back from the sweet lips to fill his lungs with air. As he breathed his head cooled enough to notice that instead of behind the desk he had climb over and was now kneeling on top of it in and that his arms were now wrapped around Spock's shoulder while and his hand now holding tight to the back of Spock's head. Spock also had a hand cradling the back of his head and his other arm under Kirk's so that his hand was between his shoulder blades.

He smiled, he had been so distracted by the fact that Spock was in his arms he didn't even notice the change of position. He moved now from his kneeling position so that he could sit on the desk with his legs on either side of Spock's hips. Their arms loosened around each other until Kirk's were around just around Spock's shoulders and Spock's were around his shoulder and lower back. Their foreheads touched and their noses brushed and looked at each other with soft smiles on their faces.

Kirk's hands began to move slowly down Spock's chest caressing the muscles and flesh through his uniform shirt. Spock fallowed suit with his hands on Kirk's back as he leaned in for another kiss which gladly returned. This time it was slower and more sensual, the heat was still there but it was more controlled now and easier to maintain. Slowly Kirk shifted and wrapped his legs around Spock's narrow waist to bring their hips and groins closer together. They both groaned as the evidence of their attraction touched through their uniform pants which caused Kirk to open his mouth slightly and Spock took delightful advantage of that.

Kirk opened his mouth more to allow better access for the probing tongue. He let Spock explore his mouth for a bit before he touched his tongue to his. Gently he encouraged a slow dance between them as their hands continued to caress their bodies. The back of Kirk's shirt was pushed up and hot fingers touched his flesh. A soft moan was released as their mouths parted. Kirk pulled away slightly before he started to remove his shirt. Spock took it as soon as it was over his head and dropped it carelessly onto the floor before his hands started to touch the skin offered to him. Kirk sighed and was slowly pushed to lay back by Spock. And soon a hot mouth joined the hands in exploration and worship.

It felt wonderful, truly wonderful to be like this with Spock. He had not felt like this with any other person. He burned only for Spock and only wanted Spock. Spock's hot touch, hot mouth, hot body, and even his cool exterior, all of Spock and only Spock.

Spock's mouth started to suck on Kirk's collar bone as his hands started to trace the waistband of his pants and Kirk's hands started to run through Spock's hair and over his cloth covered shoulder. The familiar sound of the door opening and closing penetrated their heat filled heads, but it was the familiar voice of McCoy saying "What the hell?" that made them stop immediately.

And no one moved, no one breathed. Until Kirk finally found his voice again and said in a shaky voice still not looking at him. "Hey, Bones."

"…Hey Jim… Spock…" McCoy spoke slowly.

"Was there something you required, Doctor?" Spock spoke still not moving from his position over Kirk's collar bone sounding the calmest out of all of them.

"…The Captain was supposed to meet me in the Officers Mass 15 minutes ago, just wanted to see what the holdup was."

"Umm, sorry Bones, I… kind of got distracted."

"I can see that, Jim." McCoy replied ratter bluntly.

Spock started to move up and stopped just about him. "Doctor, if you would wait outside a moment. The captain will be with you in a moment." He spoke all of this while looking straight at Kirk.

"Right, I'll be right outside." McCoy said with slight humor in his voice as he left. McCoy waited outside for about 5 minutes then the door opened and the captain and the commander emerged looking clean, trim, and as if they didn't just get caught in the act.

"Mr. Spock," Kirk spoke as he always spoke when he was with the crew, as if nothing was different. "I expect you to be in my quarters after beta shift ends so that we can continue your report."

"I will be present at that time captain." Spock replied, as if nothing was different.

And then they went their separate ways, Kirk and McCoy to the Officers Mess and Spock off somewhere else. Kirk and McCoy walked silently for awhile before McCoy couldn't take it anymore. "So how long has that been going on?"

"About half an hour."

"Not _that_, I mean between you two." McCoy replied annoyed.

"About half an hour."

McCoy stopped at that. Kirk stopped two steps ahead before turning around and looking at him with a serious expression on his face.

"Really?"

"Yes, Bones, really."

All McCoy could do was blink a couple of time before shaking his head and started walking again, Kirk falling into step with him. "Well, forgive me for not believing you, Jim, but the way you two walked out of there after what I just saw looked like you've been practicing it for months."

Kirk just laughed lightly at that. "Yeah, it actually surprised me too. How natural it felt to do that." He was silent a moment. "Bones, do you mind not telling anyone else. We're still working it out ourselves; I don't think we're ready for anyone else to know yet."

"I'm still trying to make the image leave my head and not talking about it will help that out just fine. So you don't have to worry." McCoy laughed as they walked in to the mess. And Kirk agreed, he didn't have anything to worry about.

Author's Note: Just a quick little fic I came up with while riding on the train. It helped eat up 8 hours. I found out a little while ago the Kirk/Spock were the first slash pairing and so I started watching Star Trek episodes and so to honor them I wrote this.


End file.
